Slipping Away
by YappiChick
Summary: Kolya's back and causing trouble again.


Slipping Away  
Summary: Koyla's back and causing trouble again.  
Spoilers: Irresponsible  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be...  
Author's notes: This is in response to a challenge over at GW. Thanks Camy for the prompt. :)

John ran down to the gate room. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Zeleka pushed up his glasses and shrugged. "I don't know exactly. The Gate opened, we received Teyla's IDC but she never came through."

John sighed, guilt flooding him. Earlier in the day when Teyla asked him if he wanted to accompany her off world, along with Halling, he passed. They had been to that particular planet several times and the words "mind-numbingly dull" popped in John's mind.

He forced himself to focus on the present. "Ronan, Lorne and McKay are on their way. We'll leave as soon as we get there."

"John, we have been trying to contact Teyla or Halling, but so far there has been no response," Weir said, entering the conversation. "How much do we know about these people?"

He shrugged. "The couple of times we have been there I haven't really interacted with the villagers. We don't know much about these people other than Teyla's word that they are trustworthy," complained John.

Elizabeth's eyebrow went up. "Normally Teyla's word is enough for you."

A faint blush crossed his face. Was he that obvious in his unending trust for Teyla? "Yeah, well," he shifted his gaze between Weir and Zeleka. Thankfully, the rest of his team appeared in the room, allowing him to make his escape. "We'll contact you in an hour."

Before Zeleka could dial up the gate, an incoming wormhole was coming in. "It is Halling's IDC," the Czech announced.

"Let him through," instructed Elizabeth.

He put the shield down and a frazzled-looking Halling walked through the gate. Immediately he walked to Sheppard. "I am sorry, Colonel."

"What happened out there?" demanded John.

"We were about to go through the Gate when we were ambushed. It was the Genii. I did not recognize any of the soldiers, but Teyla looked surprised to see one in particular. I believe she said his name was Kolya," Halling explained.

Ronan and Sheppard exchanged a look while Rodney exploded, "Kolya? The man Sheppard killed in typical high noon fashion? She was mistaken."

Haling shook his head. "I assure you, Dr. McKay, Teyla was quite confident in her assessment of the man."

"How many men were there?" Ronan asked while changing the settings on his gun from stun to kill.

"Four, including the man, Kolya. After they made sure I was not part of your people on Atlantis, they allowed me to return here," said Halling. "Kolya wanted me to tell you, Colonel Sheppard, that there is a score he needs to settle with you. Beyond that, I know nothing of the situation."

Sheppard knew his opponent well. They were in for a surprise when they crossed through the gate. He looked at his team, waiting for anyone to back out. When no one said anything, he said, "All right, let's go." Sheppard nodded to Elizabeth in the control room. Within seconds, the four men were gone, off to save Teyla.

As expected, when the team crossed through the gate, not three, but forty men were waiting for their arrival. From behind the crowd, Kolya made his way forward. "Colonel Sheppard, I must admit, your arrival was a bit faster than I expected. I will have to keep in mind that Miss Emmagan makes a much better hostage than Dr. McKay or Weir for future reference."

John looked around in the crowd before him. "What is she?" he growled.

Unfazed by the younger man's anger, Kolya answered. "In a secure location."

"Why aren't you dead?" Ronan asked.

Kolya half-smiled. "That is a good question. And that happens to be the exact reason why you are here. When we captured Colonel Sheppard several months ago, not only did he give us a superior weapon," he said, referring to the P-90 in his hand. "but he also gave us a life-saving device we could hardly believe."

"My flak jacket," he muttered.

"Exactly. To think how many lives could be saved by wearing such a thing. It saved my life when you attempted to kill me, Colonel Sheppard. I suppose I owe you a 'thank you'."

Sheppard frowned. "Yeah, well, you're not welcome."

"Since you guys were so eager to leave, my men were able to drag me away before any of your team could notice the lack of blood. And to think, I thought your people were always so thorough," he said.

"What do you want? Personally, being held hostage by you again is not how I want to spend my time," complained Rodney.

"Today is your lucky day, Dr. McKay. You and your friends get to give Dr. Weir my list of demands," Kolya responded.

"She's not going to give you anything. When a woman says 'no' she means no. Didn't your mother ever tell you that?" spat Rodney.

"I have learned from my past mistakes. This time I'm not going to ask for anything more than three dozen of those jackets for our survival. Surely, Dr. Weir will give us those," Kolya said calmly.

"And if she doesn't?" asked Ronan.

"Again, I refuse to make the same errors that I have in the past. I have been too kind to you and your people." He pushed the button on the radio. "Are you ready, Talen?"

"We're ready here, sir," came the staticy reply.

"Allow Miss Emmagan to say hello to her friends," instructed Kolya.

"Colonel? Are you there?"

"Teyla!" John leaned towards the radio as if that would make her closer. "Are you ok?"

Kolya smiled at Sheppard's reaction. Everything was going to plan. "Now, Talen." Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot rang from the radio speaker.

"NO!!" yelled John. As he attempted to lunge at Kolya, several Genii soldiers held him back.

"She's not dead, Colonel. It can take hours for a person to die of a gunshot wound to the stomach, I'm sure you know. Now, give me my flak jackets and I will tell you where Miss Emmagan is."

Seconds passed as the men stood off. Finally, Sheppard conceded. "I'm not making any promises. You aren't exactly on Weir's good side."

"If she doesn't fulfill my request, it will be Miss Emmagan who will pay," answered Kolya.

"We'll be back," Sheppard said as both a promise and a threat.

Suddenly he had 40 guns pointed in his face. "I'm afraid that I'm unwilling to allow you to return to Atlantis. The rest of your men may go. I figure having two bartering chips betters my odds," explained Kolya. "Now, put down your firearm slowly and the rest of your men are free to go."

Sheppard nodded at his men. Reluctantly, he set his weapon on the ground. "Go," he told Lorne. He knew every minute wasted was one that could have gone to saving Teyla's life. Within seconds, Rodney had activated the DHD and they were on their way back to Atlantis.

Kolya circled around to face Sheppard. "You didn't really think you could kill me that easily, did you?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

Sheppard shrugged. "I was kind of hoping it was."

Before Kolya could respond, his radio crackled. "Commander, the woman wishes to speak with the colonel."

Kolya considered his decision for a second. "Very well. We will meet you there. What is Miss Emmagan's condition?"

There was a long pause before the reluctant answer came. "I fear that we don't have nearly enough time that we anticipated. The wound was worse than expected."

If it was possible, Sheppard's adrenaline pumped even faster. Ronan and the rest of the team better convince Elizabeth to give Kolya those damn jackets, he thought. "I'm warning you, Kolya, if she is dead when we get there, nothing will stop me from killing you," he threatened.

For a flicker of a second, Kolya almost looked afraid. He motioned to two guards next to him. "You come with me. The rest of you stay here for them to return from Atlantis. I want to be notified the second they cross through that gate." The soldier next to the commander put a blindfold on Sheppard then Kolya led Sheppard through the marshy area. After fifteen minutes of walking, they approached a swampy area.

The blindfold was removed from Sheppard's eyes. "Forgive me, Colonel. But it appears that you are going to get a bit wet."

Flashes of the bogs in Mississippi went through Sheppard's mind. The muddy floor was about a foot below the murky water. At least the humidity was bearable, he thought as the slowly made his way through the swamp.

Suddenly, about 100 yards in front him, Sheppard saw Teyla on a small piece of land that was above the water. Sheppard fought the urge to run to his fallen companion. He wouldn't be able to get far with the water slowing him down. Kolya and his men would have no problem in stopping him before he reached his goal.

When they got several yards away from the small island, Kolya turned to Sheppard. "I can't risk you causing any trouble by escaping with Miss Emmagan."

Sheppard frowned. "Well, with you and your merry men here, I figure my chances of that happening slim to none."

Shrugging, Kolya answered, "Still, call me prepared." He nodded to the young man next to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sheppard saw the soldier approach him. Before he knew what was happening, searing pain was coursing through his right arm. That bastard had pulled his arm out of his socket, he thought bitterly. He tried, unsuccessfully, not to groan in pain. "You know, you could have just asked 'please' and I would have been a good boy," he said through gritted teeth.

Kolya smiled bitterly. "Perhaps now you understand this is no game we are talking about. Now, feel free to go talk to Miss Emmagan." He paused dramatically. "That is, when the pain has subsided enough for you to walk in a straight line."

There was no way that Sheppard was going to let Kolya or any of his rebel friends think they got the better of him. Despite the pain he was going through, he pushed himself to walk across the water to reach Teyla.

When he got there, the first thing he noticed was the lack of color in her face. The Genii soldier was right; time was running out for her. Her shirt was covered in blood; the wound was slowly soaking her pants. Without second thought, Sheppard reached around to take off his jacket. Bad idea, he thought, as the pain of his dislocated shoulder caused him to near blackout. Reaching deep inside of his mind for strength, he forced himself to pull off the jacket.

"Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said, her teeth chattering.

"Don't waste your energy on talking. Here," he said, pushing his jacket against her wound with his good arm.

"I need to ask a favor of you, John."

Warning bells went off in his head. The only time she used his first name when they were "on the clock" was when she was about to die or he was. "Ok, but I don't think they deliver pizza to this planet," he answered, wanting to ignore the dire situation they were in.

She looked confused for a second, then understanding crossed her features. "I'm sure Dr. McKay would be disappointed." It was getting more difficult to stay conscious. "If I do not make it out of here alive, I want you to tell Halling to take over my position over the Athosians. With Jinto as his successor, my people will have good leadership for many years. Assure Halling that I do not hold him accountable for anything that has happened today."

No no no no, Sheppard kept thinking. "I think he would rather hear that from you, personally."

Smiling faintly, she continued, "I ask that you accompany him to Athos for the Day of Mourning. I know you have been a significant source of strength to me on that..." Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh no you don't," he said, trying to move her gently. "Elizabeth would be pissed off if you died before the rescue team got here."

Her eyebrow rose slightly. "Just Elizabeth?"

John felt himself smiling slightly, despite the situation. Teyla was certainly one hell of a woman if she could flirt at a time like this. "Well, Ronan would be upset because he'd lose his favorite sparring partner. McKay would mourn the fact the only person who ever halfway humored him would be gone--" He stopped himself abruptly. When did her death become acceptable to discuss? "But it doesn't matter because we are getting you out of here. You know the guys; they'll come up with a great plan."

A raised eyebrow was her only response.

"Ok, a good plan."

Another raised eyebrow.

"Listen, we'll get out of here alive if you give them a few minutes."

She shook her head slightly. "I fear that is something I can not give."

Anger replaced worry. "You can not die now, Teyla. That means Kolya would win and you know what a bad loser I am. You have got to hold on a bit longer."

She gave him a fake smile. "I will do my best."

"Isn't that heartwarming, gentlemen? What a touching moment," Kolya said sarcastically.

"I will kill you, Kolya," growled Sheppard.

"But not today," he retorted. Sheppard heard the faint sound of someone talking through Kolya's radio. "It appears that your people have arrived." He spoke to his soldiers. "Follow me. If Dr. Weir tries anything, we leave them to die."

Moments later, Sheppard and Teyla were alone in the swamp. "Do you recognize where we are? I might be able to get us to the closest village."

"John, neither you nor I are in a condition to travel. After I...When I am no longer a burden, you must travel three kilometers to the northeast. There should be a small village. Tell them you need to speak to D'Lourd. He will provide you with medical care and get you to the gate," she instructed softly. Sheppard could see she was losing the battle with the wound. "John, there is something important you should know..."

"You're going to be fine," he interrupted.

Then all John saw were eyelids fluttering, attempting to remain open. Seconds later, they succumbed to the strong desire to close. "No, no, Teyla. You have to stay awake. Doc's almost here," Sheppard pleaded. Unfortunately, no answer came. All Sheppard could do now was feel the shallow breaths Teyla's body was fighting to take. Why couldn't any member of his team get wounded near a medical facility? he wondered. "Not even a damn cave," John muttered.

Several minutes passed before he heard the familiar sounds of a puddle jumper engine approaching. They landed several hundred yards to the west, the only place stable and large enough for them to set down. The rear door opened and Ronan hopped out. Behind him, Dr. Beckett was standing with his medical bag, waiting to save Teyla's life. Ronan crossed through the swampy bog as if it was firm land. "I got her," he said, reaching for Teyla.

John instinctively grabbed for her. "I can get her," he argued. However, when he tried to pick Teyla's limp form off the ground, another shot of pain ran throughout his body.

"Sheppard, normally I wouldn't argue, but you're wounded yourself. I doubt with that arm you could pick up a fork. Now let's go," Ronan countered, picking up Teyla's still form.

"All right, let's go. And I swear, I will kill Kolya if it is the last thing I do," swore John.

He saw Dr. Beckett begin working on Teyla as he walked into the jumper. "What happened?" he asked.

"Major Lorne had a rather brilliant idea of distracting Kolya with the delivery while we flew a cloaked puddle jumper through the gate. We started looking for places away from the villages with life signs and found you two," McKay answered.

"Elizabeth gave him the jackets?" Sheppard asked disbelievingly.

Rodney looked offended. "Of course not. But Lorne assured us that he and his team would be able to take care of Kolya."

"How many men did he have with him?" he asked, worried the major would return unprepared.

"20. He said 2 Genii for every Marine should be about right," Ronan answered.

Sheppard smiled slightly. Thank God for Lorne. He was always going above and beyond the call of duty to save his ass.

Carson looked up. "I'm sorry to interrupt your homecoming, but we have to get Teyla back to Atlantis. I'm afraid she doesn't have much time."

Ronan tapped his radio. "Lorne, what's your status?"

All he could hear for a couple of seconds was gunfire, then Lorne's voice came through. "We're clear. Kolya and about a dozen of his men got through the gate. Tell the colonel I'm sorry I wasn't able to get him."

Ronan turned to Sheppard. "Kolya got away."

If his shoulder wasn't dislocated, he would have hit something. "Damn it! All right, tell Lorne to get back to Atlantis. We need to get Teyla home."

One week later:

Teyla was sitting up in her bed, grimacing.

"Hey, if you think the food here is bad, you should go to the hospitals on earth," Sheppard said, walking into the room.

She wiggled the bowl of green jello. "It is...unappetizing."

"Hey, I know liquid diets suck, but the more you eat of that, the sooner you can get back to eating real food." He took a seat on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, though Dr. Beckett says that is to be expected." She looked down in her lap before facing Sheppard. "John, I wanted to thank you for staying with me. It meant a great deal to me that you were with me during what I thought were my final moments."

"Hey, I did what anyone else would have done," he countered.

Her face showed disbelief. "Ronan would have killed anyone he could get his hands on; Rodney would have been complaining about his arm. No one would have tried to take care of me the way you did. Thank you," she said.

Refusing to blush, he looked at the floor. "Have you spoken to Halling?" he asked, changing the subjects.

She smiled knowingly. The colonel was more dedicated to her than he would like to admit. It was something Teyla had known for a long time. Still, it was interesting to have to chance to bring it up to him from time to time. "Yes," she said, "I told him that he holds no responsibility for what happened to me."

"No, but those villagers do." At her surprised look, he continued. "Ronan spoke to their leader and after some...persuasion, he admitted that he knew what Kolya was going to do. Apparently, Kolya has issued a rather large bounty on us."

She frowned. "I hope our next meeting with Kolya will be out last."

In an uncharacteristic move, he grabbed her hand. "I promise you, it will be."


End file.
